


Cecil's nephew Keith sometimes turns purple (i still cant write titles)

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Oops, So does Cecil, and teath like a military cemitary, carlos has perfect hair, he had his third eye taken by strex, hekp idk how to tag, kevin - Freeform, kevin is the disabled character, strex may be mentioned, we are doomed, yeah he has a third eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: This is based on deerastalkerdeathfrisbee's post about the  wtnv/Voltron crossover so I will be rereading that post over so many times...so anyways here's the summaryPidge finds a way to tune into radio from earth and so the team takes turns playing their favorite radio station from home when it's Keith's turn he turns on a station that sounds like it shouldn't be....real with Shiro (and Kuron) being the only ones other than Keith not thinking the radio station is fake the team take a trip to earth and to night vale to see Keiths uncles Cecil and Carlos.POST:http://deerstalkerdeathfrisbee.tumblr.com/post/15821638599





	1. Chapter 1

_**VLD: Keith's pov** _

I was sitting in the area we had dubbed the living room with the others when pidge ran in with several small...things in her hands. "what are those Pidge." Lance asks lifting his head off of Shiro's  _ **(Space dad)**_ "I found a way to tune into radio stations from earth." She stated, wait. what? "You did?" I asked trying not to let my excitement show "Yeah who wants to choose a station first?" she asked "Me!" Lance spoke up first choosing a station that played that played Spanish music.   
After everyone had chosen a station it was my turn to choose I instantly changed it to the Night Vale radio station

 

"Aliens are real, and you are one, welcome to Nightvale!" I feel a smile grow on my face as the intro music plays....everyone else other than Shiro and Kuron, gave me a weird look. "what?" I asked, I knew why they gave me the weird looks Shiro did too when he first heard the radio show, but I asked anyway  "dude that's n-" I cut lance of by putting a hand on his mouth as Cecil came back on the radio

"Hello listeners, for today's show I thought we could take some calls and answer your questions, and maybe ask a few (for the sheriff's secret police of course) so call in..." and his show went on talking to and about the "strange" people and events in night vale, it was just about time for the weather..." As the weather played we went back to our conversation. "So this is the radio from your hometown?"Pidge asked examining the sparks coming off (harmlessly) coming off the antenna, as generally happens to radios listening to the station outside of Nightvale.  "Yeah, it is, if you want I can take you there, though there might be laws against the lions in Nightvale." I said the last part thinking out loud when the show came back on I decided to call Cecil about the matter 

**_ WTNV: Cecil's pov _ **

after the weather ended it was time to accept more calls "Okay, listeners were going to accept a few more calls now." just as I said that my phone rang.....it was my nephew Kieth! "Well listeners our next call is my dear nephew Keith who sometimes turns purple, you know the one fighting an intergalactic space war, whats up Keith?"

"Hey Cecil, I'm just calling to ask what the laws on bringing a giant red lion into town would be?" he asked "Well Kieth  as long as the lion isn't giant while it's  _in_ town then that would be fine, any other way and you would have to leave it outside town." "Okay, Thanks, Cecil,also tell Uncle Carlos I said hi, see you later." "Alright, by Keith." we hung up and now it's time to close for the night "And now stay tuned, for the sound of your own screaming thoughts while you're alone, dying, asleep, Goodnight Nightvale, Goodnight 

* * *

_***Sorry its so short but I needed to get this chapter out of the way sooo here it is** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron finally makes it to nightvale (well it took about three seconds from nightvales perspective, but what is time?) and shenanigans insue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update but my brother was born last july and school just gets harder sooo yeah sorry but heres the new chapter

**a/n so the voltron characters might be a bit ooc as they are in nightvale**

_**Kieth's pov** _

It took a while, or not-who knows anymore really- for us to get to earth but not long to at least get to desert bluffs or old desert bluffs; The place was deserted. after that Red turned into Ruby (her android form) and we teleported to the NVRS-NightVale Radio Station- were my uncles Carlos and Cecil, and Cecils double were waiting "unkle cecil!" Keith ran up to the man ((who's apearance changes every morning but he always has a third eye and glowy purple tattoos)) 

*time skip cause I dont know how to dialouge and were gonna say its due to the lack of functional time*

* * *

 

 "Good night nightvale goodnight" and with that cecil signed off for the night. And headed home.

After Cecil got home the lot of them had dinner then sat down to watch tv when a look of realization dawned lances face as he turned to carlos "I know you! You went to college with my older sister luna before you moved!" "I remember her. She was in a few of my science classes."  And then hunk pidge an carlos precedid to talk a bout space while the others talked about whats going on in space and in nightvale  before it was 'time' for them to go to bed

Thank fully they were able to reshape the house to have enough rooms to fit everyone (including the princess and coran)  although we can thank the  ~~angels~~ erikas for that

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so please leave comments on were you might like to see this story go be cause hoenstly im a little stuck rn. Yes i made Kevin a charicter. Honestly he's one of my favorites (post strex but mentally mostly back to how he was before strex) also sorrt its so short the next one will hopefully be alot longer


End file.
